


You would think that she is walking upon eggs and green bottles

by Kaesteranya



Series: Gear Up, Grow Up and Fly [6]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the dictionary definition of 'denial'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You would think that she is walking upon eggs and green bottles

**Author's Note:**

> The foreshadowing and premise of this short one sorta contains spoilers for the later revelations in the story regarding these particular characters.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 7, 2006.

Rika is not a stupid woman and certainly isn’t blind, and therefore she _does_ notice every little thing about Sora, every little hint that he hasn’t really moved on, hasn’t really forgotten and certainly won’t settle for changing his mind and settling for a normal life. She is always just a few feet away to witness him lapsing into silence, to watch him whenever he stares up at the clouds – or more accurately, towards that distant point along the skyline where it all began and where it all should have ended years ago with his defeat. The hunger is still in him, even after he flew right into the sun, even after he was ripped apart and unceremoniously hurled from the sky. She had once harbored the hope that she could change him by simply being by his side, presenting herself as a distraction, or as some sort of sacrificial offering, or maybe as a form of apology. She is older now, and much smarter than she used to be back when she was the Thorn Queen.

 

She knows that he is trying to pretend that all is well and is thus locking her out, even as he smiles at her and occasionally snugs his face into her boobs or smacks her butt whenever she’s within reach. She plays along because it is easier than facing up to the possibility that she’ll have to stand aside and watch him destroy everything all over again.


End file.
